Stuck
by MyPassionateMusician
Summary: Two years they hadn't talked. For two long years they stared at each other coldly. But when they get stucked at the studio together, what secrets will be revealed? Please R&R!


This oneshot sucks! I mean, I have no idea where it came from. I was writing the fourth chapter for So Happy I Could Cry and this came to my head. I really don't like it. I just...don't think it's that great. Well, of course it's up to. So this is my story stuck. Surprise twist at the end...

* * *

An alarm went off right next to Jude's ear. She groaned loudly and turned it off. Her eyes gradually opened and she saw the clock in front of her. The time said 8:30. She sighed regretting accepting the interview she had to do in a couple of hours. All she wanted to do on Saturdays was stay home. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and lovingly kiss her neck. She smiled and turned to the person in bed with her. He was smiling back. She kissed him gently on the lips. "Hey there handsome," she whispered.

He kissed her again. "Hey there beautiful," he whispered back. Her cell phone suddenly rang ruining the moment. She slowly got out of bed wrapping the sheets around her. She picked up her jeans and answered it.

"Hello," she yawned.

"Good morning," a cheery voice said to her.

"Oh, it's you," she said with another yawn.

"Well, thanks," the guy on the other line said sarcastically.

"What are you doing calling?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were awake."

"I told you I was going to set my alarm, didn't I?" she asked as she sat back down on the bed.

"Yea, but your Jude. Knowing you, you could've forgotten or something."

"I'm going to hang up now," she responded annoyed.

"Alright, I'll see you in a couple of hours," he chuckled.

She giggled. "Alright, see you then." She hung up the phone and threw it gently on the floor next to her clothes. Jude felt two arms wrap around her. She smiled and leaned against the strong, and perfect body. He kissed her cheek and sighed.

"So who was that?" he asked.

"Guess," she said.

"Um, D?" he asked, knowing he was wrong.

"Nope, the other slave driver," she said as she got up again. She took off the sheet from around her body and started to put her clothes on. "I really should start bringing a bag of extra clothes when I come over. The press is getting suspicious."

"So?" he shrugged.

"I don't want them to know yet. Can you imagine the headlines?" she said putting on her bra.

He chuckled. "Yea, I can actually. 'Jude Harrison: Hot New Boy Toy,' or 'The Person Who Really Took Harrison's Virginity.'" Jude's mouth became agape and the man on the bed laughed even harder. She threw one of his shoes at him. He dodged it and looked at her in shock. "Hey, those were heels. Not a good idea to kill your fiancé."

Jude laughed and shook her head. Finally, she was ready to go to G-Major. They drove down to G-Major and met Jude's new producer, Jackson. She smiled and hugged him. "Hey, girl," he said pulling away. He nodded and shook hands at the guy next to her. "See, aren't you glad I called you up this morning?" he laughed.

"Pssh, no." she said holding back her own laughter.

As all three of them walked down the hall Jude made eye contact with the one person who she hasn't talked to in years. She stared at him coldly and he did the same. She looked away and started talking to the guys. He stood in his place and looked at her disappearing figure.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the interview, Jude finally told everyone about her and her fiancé. They were all surprised, but very happy for them. Jude was still at G-Major burning her new demo in the studio. Man, did she loving being her own producer sometimes. She heard the studio door close and footsteps walking towards. She turned the chair to the direction of the noise and her eyes grew cold again. "You," she said sternly and clearly mad.

"Me," he said in the same tone.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"I didn't know you were even here. I thought I was the only person here. Trust me, I rather be anywhere but here right now."

"Oh really? Well, same goes for me."

He looked around the studio and then sat in the chair next to her. Jude pushed her feet off the floor causing the chair to roll backwards. He rolled his eyes and breathed out a frustrated sigh. She stared at him coldly. Finally the CD came out. She grabbed it quickly, along with her bag, ready to head out. She tried to open the door, but she couldn't. He noticed this and fear washed over him. "Please tell me you have the keys with you," she pleaded as she still faced the door.

"Uh," was all he could say. She turned around biting her lower lip in frustration and slammed her bag down to the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later both were on opposite sides of the studio giving each other death glares every now and then. He hated it. Not talking to her for so long was killing him. He sighed and stood up. He sat next to her on the couch and she moved away to the end of it. "What happened to us?" he blurted out. Jude stared at him with a look that could kill, if it were possible.

"You happened to us," she replied.

"Jude you know why," he defended.

She scoffed. "Yea, I know, because you didn't want to hurt me. How stupid could you be? You were hurting me then!" she yelled at him.

"Well, it didn't look like you needed me anymore, anyway," he spat back.

She got up from the couch. "I can't believe I'm stuck here with _you_ of all people!"

"You really think I want to be in here!"

"You're impossible!"

"Me?" he laughed. "You're the one that ignored me for…what is it…2 years? Then went out with another guy 2 months after we broke up! By the way, how are you and him?"

"_Him_? You know he has a name."

"I rather not say it, or I might puke."

Jude scoffed again and rolled her eyes. This was bringing way too many memories. She wished she was at her house, or her fiancé's house. She wouldn't mind being stuck if she was with Jackson either. But why was God punishing her for being locked in with _him_. She rather be struck down by lighting right about now. She stared at the wall blankly, but she knew he was staring her down. She whipped her head around to find her accusations right. "What?" she demanded. He didn't say anything. He just kept looking at her eyes. "Stop staring at me." He smiled at her and confusion was written all over her face. "Why are you smiling? Do you find me amusing?"

"Actually, I do." He said smiling wider.

"That smile sickens me."

"Jude, you know that I tried so many times to apologize. But I didn't know what to say."

"How about 'sorry I was such a jackass Jude. I know I made a mistake.' That could've saved our relationship." She turned her body around again to face him completely. "No, you know what would've saved our relationship?" He shrugged helplessly. "Not leaving me for some other woman who you were with for a week."

"Well," he started, "you didn't have any problems finding someone else. Also another producer."

"Jackson is awesome."

"And what about…_him_?"

"I would tell you but I'm not sure if you're ready for it."

"C'mon, tell me. You scared or something?"

She stared at him and smiled proudly. "I'm in love with him."

He just got slapped in the face when he heard that. God, why did he have to be so stupid? "Oh," he said simply.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another two hours passed and Jude was getting hungry. She looked at him and she could tell that he was hurting. Guilt washed over her. Maybe it was time to make up. Who knows? Maybe they could work things out…for once. "Did you love me?" she whispered. He turned his head slowly to her.

"Of course." He whispered back.

"Then…why?" she asked looking up at the ceiling then back at him.

"I was confused. I was stupid. I guess…the real reason is that…"

"Is what?"

"I was scared. You were the only person that I loved, that I really loved. I was so scared of hurting you, and I thought that if I made some dumb excuse…" he started, but couldn't finish his sentence. "I really did love you Jude. I am so sorry. I just want us to be friends again at least."

"I don't know if I can. It still hurts."

"Please, try, for me. I still love you, more than anything."

"Really?"

"Yes. I can't help but think of you everyday and regretting that day."

Jude laughed. "Remember when we first went out?"

"Yea, everyone said I was a rebound."

"You weren't though, I hope you know that."

"I do."

Suddenly they heard a ring tone. They both looked at each other and smiled. She raced to her bag and picked up the phone. She had forgotten all about it. "Hello?" she said breathless.

"Jude? Where are you?" the man on the other line said.

"Oh, thank god! I'm locked up at G-Major."

"I'll be right there."

She closed the phone and looked at him. She didn't notice that he had gotten up until their faces were only an inch apart. He caressed her cheek softly. He leaned in and kissed her. She responded quickly as she tasted his sweet kiss. God, how she missed his kisses. Her arms went behind his neck and his hand tangled in her hair and the other one stayed on her waist. His tongue went on her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted. He hugged her closely to his body. The Jude realized something. She had a fiancé. Which meant that this was wrong; this was completely wrong. She back away and he looked at her confusingly. "I can't," she said in a barley whisper. The door opened and they both looked to see who had saved them. "Tommy!" Jude squealed and went up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked and kissed her.

"I'm fine. I'm so glad you're here!"

"C'mon, let's go," he said as he grabbed her bag.

"Um," she looked behind her, "I'll be right there."

He nodded and went outside. Jude turned around to the man behind her. "I'm sorry," he said looking down.

"I love you, Kwest," she blurted out before she ran out of the studio.

* * *

Ha! All of you thought it was Tommy didn't you? Well, I loe Kwude...or...Jwest...w/e you wanna call it. Anyways, again, I thought it sucked, but tell me what you think!! Review Please!!


End file.
